


be tormented by me, babe

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lots of Gen, M/M, embarrassing tenma is my passion, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Who's a chicken??" He practically ripped the books from Citron's grasp. "I'm─I will─something like this is no problem for me. Who do you think I am? I've read so many things for my roles! This is nothing!"Citron faux-gasps. "Then, Tenma! You don't have to hide these so close to your chest, do you?"Tenma fights the heat crawling to his face. He has the BL volumes in a vice grip, arms crossed over them. Citron didn't even bother with a bag. Don't you usually have an opaque bag for these things? Not that he'dknow. That was just common sense!Or: where Tenma accidently becomes a fudanshi, and a number of things change.Loosely inspired by Sasaki to Miyano to celebrate the anime announcement!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Sumeragi Tenma, Citron & Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	be tormented by me, babe

**Author's Note:**

> title from [emotion - carly rae jepsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kV9sNmujCPk).
> 
> this is meant to be a lighthearted romcom that makes people smile (and gives tidbits of info about jp fandom practices thanks to a friend's anecdotes). please don't start any kind of discourse in the comments. i have moderation enabled so i guarantee the only time that you will be wasting is your own.
> 
> with that said, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of the BL works mentioned in this fic are ones i personally like. others i have never read, but friends suggested i mention them and i trust their taste :]

Tenma is an open-minded person. 

Ok, well, he didn’t always act like it. He'd said words that had the entire table at Mankai pause to look at him in horror. He'd let things slip that made Yuki wack him over the head repeatedly until he took them back. 

He did take them back instantly, even when he didn't really understand why everyone else reacted like that. No one before… The people around him… His parents─

No, that didn't really matter. These were just excuses in the end. 

The point is, Tenma knows better _now_ because he gets the picture after the Director sat down to explain all that stuff to him. It would be shitty if he didn’t, when there are many of his fans who aren't straight or cisgender, and… he's pretty sure that is also the case for a lot of people at Mankai. He doesn't want to hurt them all more than he already has. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, really, even people who'd have no relation to him, but the certainty that he hurt people important to him made a sourness pool low in his guts. So, he got it together. Sumeragi Tenma, genius actor, Summer troupe leader, is now an open-minded, thoughtful person─or working towards becoming one at the very least. 

Still.

Even so.

Nevertheless. 

"Let us see now~ You're not a chicken, are you, Tenma?" 

"Who's a chicken??" He practically ripped the books from Citron's grasp. "I'm─I will─something like this is no problem for me. Who do you think I am? I've read so many things for my roles! This is nothing!" 

Citron faux-gasps. "Then, Tenma! You don't have to hide these so close to your chest, do you?" 

Tenma fights the heat crawling to his face. He has the BL volumes in a vice grip, arms crossed over them. Citron didn't even bother with a bag. Don't you usually have an opaque bag for these things? Not that he'd _know_. That was just common sense! 

"How else am I supposed to carry them?" 

"Oh, I have just the thing!" Citron raises a _transparent_ plastic bag he's pinched with between his thumbs and index fingers, and agitates it in front of Tenma's face with a sweet smile. 

"These are bad," Tenma says through clenched teeth, "for the _environment_."

"Nonsense! Here, let me help─" Citron tries to pry the books away from him, eliciting a screech. They're in the middle of the corridor right now! If they fall and someone passes by─

"NONEEDIGOTITTHANKYOU─" Tenma snags it from him, shoves the volumes into it at high speed, and runs for the hills. 

"I am eagerly awaiting your critique!" Citron calls after him. 

Tenma slams the door to his room as soon as he steps in. He sinks to the floor, back to the door, panting. He still has the bag clenched to his chest. 

Why did Muku recommend Citron's advice to broaden the scope of his reading material? He should just have gone to Sakyou-san. That was a safe option. Citron is evil. _Muku_ is evil. 

No, that can't be right. _Still_ ─it's ok to be embarrassed about this, isn't it? Muku wouldn't have flaunted these either… 

Tenma sighs. He peeks inside the bag. 

The art looks great at least. He isn't Kazunari, but he can tell these covers are nicely designed. 

**+++**

"Hey, stupid hack. It's dinner time, why are you holed up in bed?"

"Nh. Coming."

"Why weren't you answering your phone? I had to come all the way here─are you reading something?" 

Tenma jolts. It's not like Yuki can see the book from down there when he's hiding the cover and back with his legs, but the comment makes him snap it shut and fumble to shove it under the covers. "It's nothing! Be there in a sec!" 

Why did Yuki have to interrupt him right when Yuzuru and Seryou were "watching a movie" at Yuzuru's place, so close to finally confronting their true feelings about each other? Damn it. 

Not that Tenma was getting invested or anything like that. He just wanted to see that one story through. Since it wasn't _too_ terrible, he might check out the rest of the pile if he had the time… But he probably won’t. 

**+++**

"You seem distracted, Tenma-kun," Omi-san remarks. 

Tenma blinks and follows his gaze to the end of his own chopstick, where a piece of carrots awaits. 

He immediately drops the wretched thing. 

"I'm not fully awake, I guess. Wait, is that why you snuck one of these into my food?" 

Yuki snorts at his side. Tenma glares at him, but he avoids Tenma's gaze by taking a sip of water. 

"I'm the one who did that, Tenten, sorry~ I wanted to see if you'd actually pick it up." Before Tenma can snap at him, Kazunari clamors his goodbyes and heads out for university with a snickering Banri-san in tow.

Fake friends, the whole lot of them. 

"Well, now that it's on your plate," Omi-san starts encouragingly. "It's such a tiny piece…"

"No way!" Tenma looks around for rescue. Yuki stands up to leave─that traitor─and Juuza-san is too focused on the contents of his own plate to pay him any mind. 

"Um, Ten-chan! I can eat it if you want. I don't mind carrots."

Taichi raises his bowl in his direction, and Tenma sighs in relief. "Thanks! You're my only true friend, Taichi."

Taichi beams. At times like these, Tenma understands Yuki's nickname. He can practically see a tail wagging. It's cute. 

… Objectively speaking. Dogs. Dogs are cute. Wait, or could it be… what did Itaru-san call it? _Moe?_

"I don't want to start understanding this!" Tenma exclaims. Taichi yelps. 

"Tenma-kun?" Omi-san looks downright concerned now. "Are you feeling sick? You don't have to push yourself, you know? It was just a prank…"

"It's fine!" His voice is still awfully loud. "I'm fine, thank you for breakfast! I'm heading out!" 

As he scrambles out of the room, Yuki reassures Taichi by calling him a weirdo, and Omi-san mutters something about his face being red. 

Tenma does _not_ want to live like this. 

**+++**

He intends to give these back to Citron and head back to his room, liberated. Really, he has seen enough. It's just instinct that his gaze is drawn to the colorful shelf in Citron's room that the books return to. His eyes are just following Citron’s movement. 

He hasn't even said a single word, so doesn't know how Citron shoves him out the door with a pile of said books that rises up to his neck. It's all a blur. 

Why does Citron have so many of these, anyway? Was the industry that big? 

Once he's regained the safety of his room, Tenma looks up a couple things online with his browser on anonymous mode. 

His jaw drops. 

**+++**

This is troublesome.

It’s not that Tenma’s into it now or anything, but he’s not used to having to hide the things that, temporarily, _coincidentally_ , catch his interest. No big deal, but it’d be nice to discuss the specificity of Hayakawa Nojiko’s art, or the relationship progression in _Donut Tsuushin_ , or the portrayal of baseball in BL with the Summer troupe, since that theme reminds him of Love out of Left Field.

He can’t talk about BL with Citron, or he might think Tenma cares. Muku is trustworthy, but he’s also not good at being discreet when he launches into one of his passionate rants. And Tenma would rather bring it up with Sakyou-san than take his chances with Itaru-san. At least Sakyou-san would let him forget it ever happened, past the first moment of crushing embarrassment. 

Online communities are incomprehensible to him. They use way too many terms he’s scared to look up, and while he may be over 18 now, stranger danger never really stops being a thing. Especially when you’re a celebrity.

Is this how Itaru-san felt before he joined Mankai? It was indeed lonely having to hide like this.

Not to mention ridiculous. Heading back from Citron’s room always feels he's acting in the worst spy movie of his life. 

But it’s sobbing under the covers quietly so Yuki wouldn’t hear him, _Hybrid Child _clenched into his hand and his lit phone in the other, that really takes the cake.__

____

____

**+++**

“How could you give me something so sad? I had an important shoot today! I couldn’t stop thinking about it! Well, it did help me during the break-up scene, but… anyway, it was too much!”

“Tenma, good morning~” Citron chimes. “You liked that one? I have more with psychological themes!”

“Are you listening to me? I just said─” 

“It’s ok, it’s ok! These aren’t as dark!”

“I don’t know if I trust you anymore!” Tenma skillfully dodges his offering once, twice, three times before the books clatter to the floor.

“Keep it down,” Masumi groans from Sakuya's bed. (Tenma did not dare to ask why he was napping there. It feels like a dangerous line of questioning.)

“Put on your headphones as usual or something!” retorts Tenma. Masumi clicks his tongue, turning to stare daggers at him. 

“It’s my room. Be quiet or get out.”

"It's Sakuya and Citron's room, what are you talking about?" 

Masumi gives him a soft smile. "Every room of the Spring troupe's is mine too, because we are family."

"Are you kidding me? That's not-" 

“We’ll be out then!” declares Citron, and pushes Tenma into the corridor with the same fervor as ever, not heeding his protests. “Did you know _Hybrid Child _has an anime, Tenma?”__

____

____

“Ugh. I’m not going through that again,” says Tenma. Then, reluctantly: “Was it a good adaptation?”

“Yes! The backgrounds are gorgeous, and the soundtrack grows on you. It was really moving.”

“You’re talking about anime?”

Tenma freezes. He slowly turns, coming face to face with Sakuya’s innocent grin.

“Nope! Not at all! Anime? I’ve never watched anime in my life!”

Sakuya frowns a little. “What? Remember when Itaru-san made us watch─”

“In fact I don’t know what anime means! BYE!!!” He practically trips over his feet breaking into a run.

“A─ahhhh, wait, Tenma-kun! I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation!” 

“Tenmaaa, you’re forgetting these!”

Tenma spins around, but it’s too late. He makes a sound like a chew toy being stepped on.

Citron, the madman, is _waving _with the BL volumes in his hand.__

____

____

Sakuya looks at Citron’s hands, then at Tenma. Then back at Citron’s hands. Then at Tenma again. His face flushes a pink that probably matches the shade on Tenma’s own cheeks.

“Um─um, I’m sorry for intruding! I’ll leave you to your─I’ll see you later!”

Sakuya bows. He flees as fast as Tenma had tried to a second ago. 

Tenma stares at Citron for a long moment.

“Do you hate me, or something?”

**+++**

All things considered, Sakuya finding out wasn’t so bad. He can be a little clumsy, but he’s mindful. He just smiles at Tenma sheepishly the next time they see each other, as if to ask, once more, for forgiveness. Tenma doesn’t bring it up, so he doesn’t either. Nothing changes.

“You know,” Citron tells Tenma seriously the next time they meet up, “you should ask Itaru for recommendations too. He’s very knowledgeable.”

“I would rather die,” Tenma says.

“Eh? Why? He’s the last person who would judge you!”

“I know that… look, you’re so open with this stuff, you wouldn’t understand even if I explained it.” Or more like he wouldn’t care. Tenma still can’t shake the feeling that he’s being messed with on purpose, even if Citron denies it many times with a shocked expression. 

“Then what about Muku? Surely you’ve talked to him, at least? He also likes the pure, emotional kind of stories! He’s your troupe member, so there’s no need to be embarrassed, right?”

“I’ve talked to him plenty.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Of course. We’re close, after all.”

Citron hums. Internally, Tenma is weeping.

**+++**

The next weekend, Tenma receives a message on LIME from Muku, asking him if he wants to talk about manga, because Citron’s mentioned something about that. There’s a flurry of sparkling emojis and hopeful, blushy little faces.

Tenma stares at the copy of the fifth volume of _Saiyaku wa Boku wo Suki Sugiru_ open on his lap. (The first series he bought. It’s lucky Yuki doesn’t go through his things unless he makes a mess.)

Muku seems like he dabbles in the shoujo and… josei, was it? The shoujo and josei genres more than anything else. He knows romance tropes better than Tenma does, but he probably isn’t too familiar with the BL genre as a whole. Besides, telling Muku feels wrong when he’s hiding it from everyone else in the Summer troupe.

Tenma replies, “Busy now. Maybe some other time.”

**+++**

That night, Itaru-san and Banri-san are watching Psycho Pass on TV for the millionth time. Tenma is just passing by, a bag of sweets in one hand to thank Juuza-san for accompanying him at the mall the previous day, and he’s thinking about his evening plans. Practice-dinner-shower-bed time with the latter half of _Futari no Lion_.

“No, but Makishima─” Banri-san starts, and it sounds like a talk they’ve had a lot.

“It’s clear Urobuchi-sensei didn’t make them gay on purpose, but it’s literally there, man.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong! I think it’s, yeah, pretty freaking obvious every scene he’s on screen at the same time as the protagonist, but that’s just... tragic.”

“Didn’t say it wasn’t.”

Tenma, who has faint memories of what Psycho Pass is about, stops in his tracks and glances at the TV screen. Right on time for one of Makishima’s monologues, which is… riddled with homosexual undertones.

He nods slightly to himself, and─

Itaru-san’s gaze zeroes in on him at light-speed. Tenma flinches and turns away, mechanically walking out of the living room with all the hair on his nape standing up.

He let his guard down. But there’s no way Itaru-san could have caught on just from this, right? Tenma might have been─watching for a villain étude, or something. He’ll go with that if Itaru-san asks.

**+++**

It’s very difficult forcing himself not to react when Azuma-san makes comments about some clients he’s now able to understand. But Azuma-san is up there on his list of People Who Must Absolutely Never Find Out, so he does what he does best and acts.

By the looks of it, Azami’s the only other person whose head it flies over. He was _much_ too oblivious to this stuff before, wasn’t he?

When Azuma-san makes jokes he’s meant to catch onto, a teasing smile on his face, Tenma stammers and changes the subject as he used to, even if it’s for a vastly different reason.

Thankfully, it seems to work.

**+++**

He’s coming home late after shooting the final episode of a mini-series when he makes his first real mistake.

The living room is dark when he arrives. He drags his feet to the kitchen, praying for some food to be left after the usual dinnertime-rampage. He finds a plate of onigiri under wraps, adorned with a triangular-shaped post-it. It says _Good work, Tenma!_ with a doodle of that weird triangle creature he can’t remember the name of on the side.

Grinning, Tenma wolfs it down.

He sinks into the couch with a sigh. Someone has left the TV on. The volume is so low he didn’t realize coming in. 

It looks like a movie… something set in university? He checks the program with the remote. 

_Hidamari ga Kikoeru, the live adaptation_ , says the pop-up, together with a short synopsis. Tenma chokes on his onigiri.

“THERE WAS A LIVE ADAPTATION?”

He catches himself and looks around frantically. No one in sight. He waits and waits, but not a sound follows his outburst. He sinks back into the couch.

“Alright, well,” he mutters, “since it just started, and there’s no one up, I guess I can watch for a little bit while I eat…”

He raises the volume slightly and makes himself comfortable.

“Well, well, look what we have here,” whispers a voice behind him. Hands grip his shoulders, holding him in place.

Tenma _screams_.

**+++**

In hindsight, why did he think he could hide it from Itaru-san of all people?

“It was all a trap,” Citron reveals, “a brilliant plan at Itaru’s initiative! I didn’t do or tell him anything! I was just watching!”

“Geez, I thought you were going to wake up the whole dorm,” Itaru-san says. “Aren’t actors supposed to have volume control?”

Chikage-san, meanwhile, sighs. He’s the only one who came to check what was going on─though he mentioned telling Sakyou-san he’d take care of it on the way, so they must have crossed paths.

“If that’s all, I’m going back to bed. Next time, try not to yell bloody murder unless something happens.”

“Technically, it’s my fault, so I take responsibility,” declares Itaru-san. 

“I blame you both,” Chikage-san says, glancing Citron’s way. He smirks a little. “But I know you’ll make it up to me. Goodnight.”

Tenma mumbles something under his breath, face burning. He tries for _sorry_ or _goodnight_ or _thank you_. It comes out as a mix of the three.

Itaru-san jumps on the couch, right at his side. “Don’t worry about it. Senpai probably already knew about that hobby of yours anyway. Now,” he leans over toward Tenma, a dangerous glint to his eyes, “ _let’s talk_ , shall we?”

Tenma whimpers. There is a beat of silence, and Itaru-san suddenly withdraws. 

“Honestly, why didn’t you come to me.” He sounds dejected. “I’d be so good at giving you recs. I guessed your preferences right away.”

“Please don’t phrase it like that…”

“You can’t deny it anymore. You like the pure kind of BL with at least a bit of tension and complexity, and it ranges from psychological to reallyyyy fluffy and cute,” Itaru says. “Always on the more lighthearted side.”

“Um. I… guess so.”

Itaru-san turns to Citron. “Didn’t you make him try out different things?”

“I was being careful! I gave him something a little spicier one time, but he said he didn’t finish it, so I thought I’d stick to works like that.”

“Heh, what was it that crossed the line?”

Tenma refuses to look at him.

Citron leans over and murmurs in Itaru-san’s ears. “Junko-sensei’s...?” Itaru-san scoffs. “That’s it? Gosh, but that’s still super tame overall, y’know. I thought you’d thrown _Kuchi to uso_ at him or something.”

“I wouldn’t dare!”

“W-well, I know the market is really wide, but…” Tenma expects for either of them to interrupt. When they don’t, he continues: “I was fine with the works Citron recommended to me…”

Citron looks delighted. “At last, the official Tenma stamp of approval! I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Once again, it wasn’t that hard,” Itaru grumbles. “Whatever, that side of the genre’s super wide in itself, so come to me next time. I’ll prepare a list for you. Bet you haven’t dabbled into anything digital yet... or anything Korean or Chinese, there’s so much… I’m gonna need specifics though. Like, what kind of seme do you like?”

“Ah…” 

Tenma stares to the side very hard again.

“Citron. Did you not explain _anything_ to him?”

“Did you not look it up, Tenma? You said you checked some things…”

“I─I was─Well─”

“Man... Ok, you’re lucky Itaru-senpai’s here to give you the full rundown. Buckle up, it’s time for a proper initiation.” 

“I appreciate it, but it’s late, and I’m really tired, so─”

“You were going to watch the movie a moment ago, through? Well, we can still do that.” Itaru grabs the remote and raises the volume a bit more. 

“We brought snacks for you too!” Citron announces, and he shoves a pack of Pocky in Tenma’s hands.

Tenma opens his mouth to protest once more, but Itaru-san’s already sprawling, his phone out with some game open, and Citron’s plopping down on the couch on the other side of him. It doesn’t look like either of them could be convinced to go to sleep. At this point, he might as well resign to his fate. He rips the box of Pocky open.

“Hey, relax,” Itaru tells him, tapping away at his screen. “It’s nice that the Mankai otaku circle is widening. Personally, I’m glad that you’re someone I can actually talk to about this stuff─imagine the face Sakyou made when I tried to bring it up with him.”

Tenma really does not want to imagine it, but he does anyway. “You did that?”

“Yep,” Itaru-san says. “And I put it, like, in the vaguest possible way, or else I think he would have wrung my neck. You have to be Muku to survive talking about romance with that guy. No wonder Azami’s allergic to it.” He closes the game app and lets his phone fall on his stomach. “‘Kay, it’s better to learn with a concrete example, so this is perfect. You’ve read the manga this movie’s based on, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“The sequel series too?”

“ _There’s a sequel series?_ ” He shoots Citron a glance of utter betrayal. Citron waves a hand in the air. 

“I didn’t know either, Tenma! I swear it!”

Itaru-san snickers. “Alright, that’ll make for even more of a good exercise if you haven’t read it yet. For your information, seme and uke can apply to all pairings, gay or not. They refer to who leads in the relationship and who follows that leads, romantically and/or sexually. Alternative terms are tachi and neko. If someone goes both ways, we say verse, but TBH, that’s rare in BL. Got it so far?” Tenma, thinking back to many, many scenes from all kinds of media in a truly illuminating flash, nods. “Let’s test your knowledge, my dear kouhai. Who’s the seme and who’s the uke in _Hidamari_?”

Tenma squints at the screen. Currently, Taichi is chasing after Kohei, who left after hearing Taichi confront the people dissing him.

“Ummm… The seme would be… Taichi?” He tries his best not to think of the Taichi that _he_ knows.

“You sure about that? I’m not talking about taking the initiative to patch things up or stuff like that, necessarily. I’m talking specifically about taking the lead when it comes to romantic action.”

“Kouhei,” Tenma says instantly.

“Ding, ding, ding. In this case, it’s pretty straightforward, if you remember their first kiss. Next, a quick rundown of tropes...”

**+++**

He finds himself in Itaru-san’s room in the following weeks on several occasions, and each visit is punctuated by some infodumping, which raises more questions, which leads to _more_ infodumping, and so on. Tenma never imagined these things were so complex. He’s acted in many romance stories before, but he never took the time to analyze them like a fan would. 

Being on the other side for the first time of his life is a lot more fun than he thought it would be. 

This is the first time he loses himself in books, as well. He never really delved into anything that wasn’t bonsai or acting-related before, and these were not as recreational, even if he still enjoyed them a lot. Unlike BL, they weren’t really the sort of books you opened on a flight at 2am to cheer you up, or in the morning to gather some energy when you woke up too early for practice.

Romance, specifically BL, brings him an odd sense of comfort. He’s not really sure why.

Not that it matters. He’s just glad he gave it a try.

**+++**

_got that one ichikawa kei we talked abt for u_ , Itaru-san texts him one afternoon. _and something else i think u’re going to like_.

 _Thanks. I’ll drop by when I can_.

_no need dw_

Tenma texts back a single question mark and gets no response. No indication the message has been read, either. He checks his watch: barely 7pm. Itaru-san most likely just reached home, so he must be engrossed in his gaming. 

It’s probably fine. Itaru-san may be relentless when it comes to forcing Tenma into the otaku zone─to the point where there’s no prying Tenma out of it anymore─but he’s more considerate than Citron about concealing it. 

His shoot of the day is followed by the Summer troupe practice. It got delayed to accommodate his schedule, so they eat on the fly. It runs so late that all Tenma thinks about is doing what remains of his homework so he can finally pass out.

He collapses on top of his bed after a much needed bath, ready for sleep.

“Hey, hack,” Yuki says.

“Mhhh. Night.”

“Don’t sleep just yet, come down here. There was something for you at the door.”

Tenma’s eyes shoot open. He’s awake now. Very awake. He’s the most awake he’s been in his entire life. 

“Ah─uh? What? What is it?” 

Tenma resists the urge to jump down from his bed, because he doesn’t want to break a limb, but it’s a near thing. He misses the last step of the ladder and stumbles his way to the ground.

Yuki’s face, which is glistening with cream, is carefully blank. His hair is slicked back by a pretty rubon. He’s holding an opaque bag with a note on it that says _To Tenma_.

Tenma freezes.

Number one on his list of People Who Must Absolutely Never Find Out He Likes BL: Rurikawa Yuki. 

“Ah, yeah, should be mine then! Thanks.”

Yuki frowns. “Why the bag though… Please don’t tell me this is porn.”

“It’s not! I don’t read that stuff!”

“Good, because if I find out you’ve been reading porn in our room this whole time, I swear…” He hands Tenma the bag. “Whatever, return to your secret hobby then.”

“I wasn’t─there’s no such thing! This bag is a total coincidence!”

“I’m not stupid. I can recognize that Elite Swindler’s handwriting.”

Curse Yuki’s knack for patterns and shapes and details. “It’s just this one shoujo I was embarrassed about reading, okay?”

“Really? I didn’t know you read romance at all.”

“Well… I do… sometimes. For my roles. Not because I like it!”

Yuki gives him a deadpan stare. “Sure. Well, you should tell me about it sometimes. Muku made me try shoujo, but his recs wasn’t really my thing. A few of them were nice though.” 

“Okay, whatever,” Tenma hears himself say. He runs back to his bed, bag still in hand, before anything stupider can come out of his mouth.

Silence stretches for a small eternity before Yuki hits the light. “‘Kay. Goodnight, hack. Don’t stay up to read too late.”

“Won’t. Goodnight”, Tenma says, voice a little strangled.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have an update schedule, but i do have a bunch of notes for later chapters and some scenes already written down. i'll do my best to update this at a reasonable pace.


End file.
